


That's My Man

by DC_Derringer



Series: Aim to Please [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, service top harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eggsy gets back from a tough mission, he really needs his man, and Harry knows exactly what to offer him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Man

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say we need more service top Harry? Yes, I think so :3

Eggsy came home at a reasonable and decent hour of half past six. That was about the only good part of his day. He’d just come in from a truly miserable mission that had run him ragged, bruised him up good, and had been just barely considered a success, though at some costs. Covers blown, tech destroyed, and more deaths than Eggsy wanted added to his total. Since it had been such a mess, the debrief that had followed when he landed at HQ that morning was thorough and long, with Eggsy being questioned in circles to make sure they had all the facts. He told himself over and over again that it was protocol, that they weren’t punishing him, that he hadn’t done anything wrong. But it was one thing to say it, and another to feel it. He left feeling rawer than he’d felt going in. Home was all he needed right now, and his man.

“Eggsy,” Harry said, greeting Eggsy at the door of their shared home with a light peck on his lips and an utterly happy smile. Eggsy mirrored it as best he could, but judging by the worried look on Harry’s face, he did not completely succeed. “I’ve got dinner ready for you. I made a full dinner, but also something light if you’re not too hungry.”

“You’re the best,” Eggsy groaned gratefully as he collapsed into Harry’s arms, hugging him close and fitting himself into Harry’s arms. Harry huffed out a permissive sigh and squeezed Eggsy back, slowly leading him further into the house one step at a time.

“What do you need darling? I can run a bath for you? Or put you right to bed?”

“I’d love to cuddle up with a movie and that light dinner,” Eggsy said, lifting his head just enough to pepper Harry’s jaw with nuzzling kisses. “And your prick up my arse,” he finished, looking at Harry hopefully.

“Of course,” Harry said, smiling with hunger in his eyes. “You go shower and prep, and I’ll make you a plate. I assume you want My Fair Lady?”

“Ooh, that’s my man. Always know what I need,” Eggsy said with a grin. He pulled away from Harry and bounced up the stairs to the master bedroom for a quick shower and to get himself ready. Harry put a tray of food together for him, wisely choosing bite-sized finger foods that wouldn’t be too messy, before he returned to the living room and got in a comfortable position.

Eggsy returned downstairs pink from the shower with his hair ruffled dry and only wearing one of Harry’s dress shirts, just a bit longer on his shorter frame, and giving him a semblance of decency. On the couch, Harry was perched in the corner with his fly unzipped and his hard cock jutting out proudly. Eggsy sighed with relief and hurried over eagerly. Harry welcomed him with wide arms while Eggsy sat in his lap, back to Harry’s front so he could watch the movie, which was already queued up on the screen. Eggsy took no time to tease or torment, he knew what he wanted, and he had it. He pushed back on Harry’s cock, letting him breach his hole that he’d stretched in the shower. He sank all the way back and settled comfortably on Harry’s lap, letting out a deep sigh of satisfaction. This was coming home.

“Oh, that’s perfect,” Eggsy sighed once he was seated, Harry fully sheathed inside him. “Love your prick in me. Fits so good.”

“All for you, darling,” Harry said, his voice in no way significantly changed by Eggsy’s tight body around him. Though Eggsy could hear just that slight change in his voice, that decadent purr that was built to give and give and give. Eggsy was only too happy to receive. 

Eggsy shifted forward to reach for the tray that Harry had set on the table, pleased when Harry did not make the slightest sound. Harry reached out and held the tray, leaving Eggsy’s hands free to peruse. Sliced cheeses, crackers, some deli meats, fruits and vegetables. “Did you eat?” Eggsy asked, because there was an awful lot of food on the tray for a light dinner. Harry shook his head against the back of Eggsy’s neck. “Does my man want me to feed him?”

“Yes, please,” Harry said, a genuine polite plead working into his voice.

Eggsy smiled and offered the first piece of cheese over his shoulder, not looking since he had the television remote in his other hand to start the movie. He nodded with approval as Harry took the cheese with just enough lip to take it without teasing. 

Once the movie started, Eggsy settled his weight back against Harry, getting into just the right position so that he could wiggle around with a slight back and forth motion that worked the hard tip of Harry’s cock against his prostate. For him, the pleasure was a tight wave of pressure, pulsing up inside him with each microscopic roll of his hips. It tingled all over his skin, a slow, burning build that he only paid half a mind to as he watched his favorite film, sometimes reciting lines, and alternating bites of food between himself and Harry. 

About halfway through the film, Eggsy’s voice drifted off from repeating lines, and he moved his hips just a little faster, pressing down just a little harder. Harry set the tray aside on the table without moving an inch. Not a hitch of his hips, not a shift in his legs while Eggsy rocked on top of him.

“Harry,” Eggsy whimpered, his hips starting to jerk harder, his breath coming in short, intense bursts. Harry just nodded, Eggsy’s plea well known by this point. He sets his hands out, cupped together like a bowl in front of Eggsy while he jerked wildly on Harry’s cock. After a few more moments of this, with a soft, shuddery moan of relief, Eggsy came. His come splattered into Harry’s large waiting hands, every drop collected with well-practiced ease.

“Better?” Harry asked. He parted his hands carefully, so nothing would spill and licked his hands clean while Eggsy settled heavily against him, humming and squeezing gently around Harry’s still hard prick. He nodded contently. Eventually his eyes slit open again, and turned back to the TV screen, where My Fair Lady was still only half-way finished. He followed along for a few more lines before he started hitching his hips again, that slow tortuous roll of his hips like before, though even slower, easing back from the sensitivity of his orgasm.

Harry swallowed back a quick, aborted groan, his body tensing for a moment before he gave in and relaxed. Eggsy gave him the barest look over his shoulder, smiling for encouragement, before he turned back to his movie. 

“Anything else I can do, love?” Harry asked, his voice hinting at just a little strain as his words puffed hotly against Eggsy’s ear. His words were followed by soft, lippy kisses against the back of Eggsy neck, more nuzzling and inhaling deeply than anything else.

“You can play with my nipples,” Eggsy conceded. “But no pinching or pulling, just a nice rub.”

“Of course,” Harry says, and reached around Eggsy for the buttons of his shirt, poised though until Eggsy nodded. He unbuttoned it to get skin-to-skin contact, with one nipple under each hand for a steady, gentle rub. Eggsy purred contentedly, rolling his hips just a little harder at the first touch before getting engrossed in the movie again and his slow, steady roll. 

The second half of a movie was always Eggsy’s favorite, because it was when Harry’s steely control started to wear. In the first half he was silent and still, but by the second half, after Eggsy’s first punishing orgasm, and the agonizing length of time to stay hard and still control himself, he couldn’t maintain it quite so well. He knew this, and Eggsy knew this, and they both loved it. 

Harry’s loss of control was subtle, barely perceptible to a casual observer, but Eggsy knew it. The dampness of sweat made his skin stick against Eggsy’s back. The slow, controlled breathing grew heavier, panted lightly against Eggsy’s neck. Those fingers on his nipples, so patient and willing, would rub just a little harder with each grind of Eggsy’s hips. And the noises. Eggsy said Harry made the sweetest noises when he was like this, these subtle, sub-vocal hungry noises, like little growls, and the most imperceptible moans. Harry always said it was so he wouldn’t drown out the movie. Eggsy knew he was still a little embarrassed by how sweet he sounded. 

“Almost there,” Eggsy said alongside the final song of the movie, his voice giving away more strain than Harry’s ever would. “Gimme those big hands of yours, nice and tight for me to fuck into.”

Harry moved his hand quickly from Eggsy’s softly peaked nipples to the rigid dripping cock between his thighs. As told, he wrapped his hands around Eggsy, but didn’t stroke him, just kept his hands as a tight, warm tunnel for Eggsy to buck into. Then he’d push back onto Harry’s cock. He moved at his own pace, eager, a little frantic, to reach this next orgasm. As he crested, a punched out moan escaped him, this second orgasm more intense in his shivery, relaxed body. He rolled into it more, grinding against Harry with each pulse, each spasming squeeze of his body. Harry grunted behind him, a sound of strain in his voice as he held back, his hands almost painfully tight around Eggsy’s cock.

“Oh, my good man,” Eggsy panted, flopping back against Harry as his body still twitched with pleasure. Every muscle in his body went lax, so he was hyper aware of Harry’s rigidity beneath him, every muscle strained tight with the force of his need. “You’re so good to me,” Eggsy went on as he caught his breath. “Ready to bend me over the couch and give me a good buggering?”

To say Harry was ready was an understatement for as soon as permission was given, that tension in his muscles was given purpose and he was all coiled strength released into movement. Eggsy couldn’t help but laugh, pleased and turned on when Harry surged under him, kept them connected but pushed Eggsy forward so his elbows were over the arm rest of the couch and Harry was on top of him and moving already. Sharp hard thrusts made Eggsy see stars, letting out helpless moans after so quickly on the tail of his last orgasm. 

“Ooh, harder… harder Harry!” Eggsy begged, loving the feel of Harry letting loose on him. Harry could do nothing but comply. His hands gripped harshly at Eggsy’s hips, holding him firmly in place with fingers that would leave bruises while he pounded into Eggsy, giving him all he’d held back during the movie.

“Stop,” Eggsy said sharply, grinning when Harry did just that, cutting out a moan of frustration just as his hips stilled, just the head of his cock still inside, stretching the tight rim of Eggsy’s hole. “Easy now. Nice and slow. Wanna feel every inch of you.”

Harry hunched closer over Eggsy, plastering his chest to Eggsy’s back, clinging to him tightly as his hips moved in slow, agonizing thrusts. Eggsy purred with pleasure, riding through it in a misty haze of pleasure, still raw and sensitive from before, his cock still limp despite the pleasure. 

“Hard,” Eggsy commanded again when he tired of the lazy pulls, and Harry snapped to attention again, forcing Eggsy to brace himself against the arm rest while Harry gave him everything he had. Eggsy was dizzy with it, the pleasure, Harry’s strength, everything Harry would give to him with just a word. Eggsy kept it up a few more times, making Harry slow or stop, then speed up again when he could bear it. Harry groaned and panted, but never asked, and Eggsy was not going to make him.

“Fill me up, Harry,” Eggsy finally said, giving Harry free reign to his pace, to his movements. Harry took it, buried himself deep, grinding in short, hard, frenzied thrusts before he let out a bursting groan, the sound of it seeming to catch him by surprise as he pulsed and pulsed and pulsed inside Eggsy. He stayed in until the spasms stopped, every drop eked out of him before he slowly and carefully pulled out. He admired his work for a moment, Eggsy’s puffy, well-used hole winking up at him, a few drops of his spend starting to drip free. Harry licked his lips, but waited.

“There’s my man,” Eggsy cooed, looking over his shoulder. “Want to clean me up just how you like?”

“May I?”

Eggsy nodded and Harry bent his head to lap up at Eggsy’s tender entrance. Eggsy trembled at the delicate first touch, so different from the firm, intense pressure of Harry’s cock. He let Harry take his time, making his hungry, eager sounds as he ate Eggsy out, lapping his tongue deep inside him, slurping loudly and without embarrassment while Eggsy writhed beneath him.

Without words, Eggsy reached for Harry’s hand and directed it to his cock, starting to harden again after the continued assault of pleasure. Harry kept his mouth in Eggsy, and stroked him gently, his big hands mirroring the movements of his mouth, soft, gentle, smooth. Well after Harry had suckled every drop of his come from Eggsy, he kept mouthing at him, kissing him intimately while he stroked, working Eggsy’s cock until Eggsy gave out a soft, reedy whine. Little dribbles of come dripped from his cock, all he had left and almost painful, until Harry softened his hands, held Eggsy still. He pulled away from between Eggsy’s cheeks with one last swipe of his tongue and lay his cheek against the swell of Eggsy’s arse, breathless and sated. 

Eggsy shifted under him, stretched and turned so he could get his arms around Harry and hug him close to steal a kiss from him. “Upstairs for a proper cuddle?” Eggsy asked.

“Mmm,” Harry murmured and wrapped his arms tightly around Eggsy to carry him up to their bed. “Feeling better now?” Harry asked as he mounted the stairs.

“Yeah. Thanks to my good man,” Eggsy said happily.


End file.
